Fiddle Me This
"Fiddle Me This" is the second segment of the seventeenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 15, 2019. Synopsis When a popular talent competition comes to Wartwood, Hop Pop goes overboard in training Sprig to win. Plot The gang is out shopping when Hop Pop steps into Ascots Unlimited. He speaks with the clerk Wartilda about their respective lives. Wartilda reveals that her daughter got into a prestigious college as she was worried that she would not be able to due to their ascots not selling. Hop Pop sympathizes fruits and veggies are not selling well either and decides to buy less ascots to save money. As he leaves, he sees the kids reading a flyer for Amphibia's Got Talent, a show where people show off their skills. When Sprig expresses interest in wanting to show off his fiddling skills, Hop Pop has an epiphany. If Sprig wins the contest, they can earn the prize money and be set for life. Hop Pop supports Sprig's decision and immediately gets to work on training him. Anne is put in charge of designing a costume for Sprig while Polly is put on support. She is upset by this as she wants to sing, but her singing is a high frequency wail that destroys things. Sprig starts his training which aside from fiddling, also consists of strict regiments. Hop Pop continues to push Sprig to the limit with various exercises. While Anne and Polly think Sprig is improving, Hop Pop continues to chide Sprig as he wants him to be perfect for the show. Sprig is upset as he just wants to have fun, but goes along with Hop Pop's strict training. The day of the show arrives and Sprig goes out to perform in dazzling fashion to everyone's delight. However, a bat appears and swoops Sprig away. Hop Pop and Polly, using the show judges' spring lever, launch themselves onto the bat where Polly discombobulates it with her singing. The Plantars fall and Anne catches them on stage to the delight of the audience and judges who though it was part of the act. Hop Pop apologizes for pushing Sprig hard and he forgives him. The judges award the winning trophy to Anne and the Plantars who excitedly return home while Mayor Toadstool, who was launched off by the spring earlier for having a terrible act, launches the judges away as revenge. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar / Wartilda *Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool *Tara Lipinski as Judge 1 *Johnny Weir as Judge 2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie Trivia *Buck Leatherleaf from "Girl Time" makes a reappearance, but does not utter a word. *''Amphibia's Got Talent'' is, of course, a nod to America's Got Talent. *This episode reveals that motorcycles exist in the world of Amphibia. *The title is a reference to the saying "Riddle me this". *The song that Sprig plays is the series' alternative theme song. **In-universe, the song is know as "The Flight of the Moth", a clear reference to the famous instrumental piece, "The Flight of the Bumblebee". External links *Fiddle Me This at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes